


Would you like to dance?

by nachdenklich



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Romance, Young Emma Swan, Young Regina Mills - Freeform, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachdenklich/pseuds/nachdenklich
Summary: A/N: Based on a prompt on twitter by @anotherouatw:EF SQ AU in which Regina attends her first ball and no one wants to dance with her because she’s Cora’s daughter and Emma steps out against her mother’s will and dances with Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Would you like to dance?

Today was Regina’s birthday. Her 16th, to be precise. Her mother was staging a ball to mark this occasion. At least that’s what she told Regina. Her real motif was to find her daughter a husband. Not that she was going to get her married right away but she had to start somewhere, hadn’t she?

Every royal family in the Enchanted Forest was invited. Every one of them. Cora was a strategist. If a particular family didn’t have a son of marital age they could still be useful in some other way, she thought. And though most of the guests weren’t particularly keen on attending this ball no one dared to turn down an invitation from Cora Mills. How could they? Everybody knew someone who was destroyed by the former miller’s daughter – one way or another. Her friendship with the Dark one only added to the rumours and the fear. And she basked in it.

The Charmings, Snow White and James, were on the complete opposite of the spectrum. They ruled with hope and benevolence and were loved by their people. Their daughter Emma has inherited her mother’s kindness and her father’s bravery and, aged 16 now, was ready to continue the path her parents set out for their kingdom. Not that she planned to take over that role anytime soon – she was young and craved adventures. Attending a ball though wasn’t on the list of things she was excited about doing. But she understood the importance of this event and wanted to make the most of it. Not that she knew exactly what to expect as it was Emma’s first ball ever but she knew that there would be entertainment and food. And for now it was enough for her.

Regina dreaded that ball. This was her first ball and it marked the end of her childhood. She was a shy, sweet girl with long dark hair and was far more comfortable around animals than people. She loved being outside, riding her horse and feeling the wind crush against her face. But during her short life she already learned not to object her mother’s wishes. She sighed as she put on her dress. It was of a light blue shade and left her shoulders uncovered. She felt exposed and insecure. Regina sat down in front of her vanity and looked in the mirror. Then a thought crossed her mind. She combed her hair in a way that covered her bare shoulders and was quite pleased with the result. It gave her some of her confidence back. She looked at her reflection and smiled at herself. She can do it. ‘Let’s get this done and over with’, she thought, leaving her chamber.

The first guests were already there as the Charmings arrived. Leaving the carriage Emma almost tripped. She hated that dress. Her mother picked it out and Emma just couldn’t bring herself to tell her that she couldn’t stand it. It was yellowy and had puffed out shoulders and looked overall ridiculous, she thought. But she knew that the appearance was important at these social events and she succumbed to wearing it this evening. Upon entering the main hall and being introduced Emma noticed to her delight that there was plenty of food there. It wasn’t that she was gluttonous in any way but she was a very active and vigorous person and her energy needed to be restored. And quite often at that. Her favourite pastimes were fencing lessons with her father and long walks in the forest surrounding their castle. Or that’s what she told her mother because these walks were actually patrol missions on which she made sure no bandits would harm her subjects. 

Emma made her way to the buffet. Across the room a pair of dark chocolate eyes was following her. Regina noticed her upon her announcement. Throughout the years she heard some snatches of conversations that made it obvious that the relationship between her mother and Queen Snow White was rather tense and so she was surprised to hear her name being called out during the introduction. When she turned to take a look at the new guests she was struck by the young girl whose name was apparently Princess Emma. She didn’t look like anyone Regina had seen before. A tall, slender figure, yet more athletic than feminine. Her face was framed by long blonde hair with her green eyes shining bright and scouting her surroundings. Upon seeing the buffet a pleased smile appeared on her face. As soon as it was appropriate for her to enter further into the castle she made her way to the food with determination and a spring in her step.

After some time filled with mostly dull conversations, congratulations to the guest of honour and food and drink the dancing part of the evening was announced. At first rather tentatively the dancing floor became quite filled as more and more couples joined in. Regina though was still sitting at the table. She saw some cautious glances being thrown in her direction by a few young princes but not one of them dared to ask her out for a dance. She saw more than once as they moved their eyes from her to her mother that an indication of fear appeared in their features. Her own eyes darted a few times in Emma’s direction and on that last occasion her gaze was met. After holding it for a second she looked away and down, her cheeks gaining a shade of pink. Yet she could feel the green eyes were still on her, causing her skin to tingle. Though Emma noticed the shy brunette upon her arrival she didn’t pay much attention to her. But now, after they locked their eyes across the room, Emma was studying her. She could make out fine features of her face, her tinted skin and her flushed cheeks. Her lean frame and regal posture. But it was the expression of her brown eyes that was branded into Emma’s brain. They carried warmth and curiosity and also pain. After all the stories Emma had heard over the years about Cora Mills she could only imagine what it must have been like to grow up being her daughter. Never in her life did Emma want something more than to protect Regina in this moment. She wanted to hold her and to make her feel safe. To make her smile and to make her laugh. A thought shot through her brain like a lightning: she should ask her for a dance. And with that she informed her parents of her intentions whilst standing up. Her mother’s face was instantly covered with the expression of horror. “Emma, no!”, she cried out loud, louder than she intended it to be. Emma halted and turned to face her. “You can’t ask Regina for a dance!” Snow continued, lowering her voice this time. “Do you have any idea what Cora will do to you?!”  
“What can she do?”, Emma retorted. “It’s not like I’m doing anything wrong, it’s just a dance. Besides, it’s Regina’s birthday and she is sitting there all by her own. She should be enjoying her own festivity.” That being said, she turned around once more and made her way to Regina.  
“Say something!”, Snow hissed towards her husband. James just smiled back at his wife. “She is right, you know? It is Regina’s birthday and she should be enjoying herself. And isn’t it what we always taught our daughter: ‘You should always look out for and help those in need’ ”, he said. Snow was just staring at him. “You do realize that it is Cora’s daughter we’re talking about, don’t you?”  
“Don’t worry”, he said, grabbing her hand and pressing it slightly. “We are in a room full of people, all the royalty of the Enchanted Forest is gathered here tonight. Cora wouldn’t be so stupid as to harm Emma. Let the girl have some fun.”

Emma meanwhile reached Regina’s table. During her walk she noticed some glances directed at her, most of them were from another guests but one particular one was from the guest of honour herself. It was filled with incredulity and panic at first but changed soon after to hope and joy. Emma stopped, unsure whether she should make a curtsey or not, but decided to bow her head instead. Reaching out her right hand she asked Regina if she would give her the honour of dancing with her. The princess threw a worried and questioning glance to her mother. Cora, who was sitting to Regina’s right, had a small smirk tugging at her lips. “I’ll give you that”, she said looking rather amused than angry at Emma, “you are your father’s daughter: daring and charming.” Moving her eyes to Regina she continued: “Go and enjoy yourself, sweetheart”. The brunette girl couldn’t believe her ears. Her mother wasn’t angry and she wasn’t prohibiting her to dance with Emma, of whose family she knew not to be on good terms with her mother. But she didn’t want to question her decision right now. Right now she wanted to dance. With Emma. And she could. Which was more than she had hoped for since the moment she saw her. And so she took the blonde’s hand and stood up. They made their way to the dance floor, another guests making space and giving them incredulous looks. Regina could feel their eyes on her but she stopped noticing them as soon as she was standing opposite Emma and their eyes locked. In this moment nothing else mattered. The only thing she could feel right now was Emma’s left hand in her right and Emma’s right hand on her back. And her heart beating in her chest with the speed of a galloping horse.

**Author's Note:**

> (I don’t own 'Once Upon a Time' or its associated characters, all mistakes are my own. If you notice any, please let me know so that I could correct them. Comments are always welcome :) )
> 
> You can find me on twitter @tjanekane


End file.
